


Luck

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [4]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: (not graphic), Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: The first time 47 and 6 try to run away from the Institute, they come across a small farming community, where a woman takes them in. That night, 47 and 6 talk about their new freedom.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Luck

6 smiled in the darkness. 

They did it. He and 47 finally got away. It seemed so surreal, so impossible to believe. But there they were, in a farmhouse, in a warm bed, as far away from the Institute as they could have gotten without freezing to death.

The woman that took them in didn’t ask too many questions, which was for the best. 6 thought that she assumed they were running away from home. Neither he nor 47 wanted to explain further.

They got lucky. Luckier than they’ve ever been.

“Are you awake?” 47 whispered. His back was turned to 6.

“I’m awake,” he whispered back, although he was sure 47 already knew. 

He then turned to 6. “Do you trust them?” he asked.

“I think we have to.”

“She doesn’t know.”

“I think that’s better.”

47 sat up, and 6 did as well. “What if she contacts _them_?” 47 said.

“How?”

“They’d find us. They’d _want_ to find us.”

“She won’t.” At the very least, 6 wanted to believe that. “And if she does, we’ll run. But she won’t.”

“She might.”

“Can’t you be relieved? We did it, 47. We’re safe. We’re finally safe.”

“How safe?” he asked.

“As safe as we can be,” 6 responded.

“That’s not very safe.” 

“We’re safe,” 6 said again, and he believed it. “We got away from that place. The hardest part is over. All that’s left for us now is to start living.”

“You’re too hopeful,” 47 said, but he said it with a small smile.

6 smiled back. “We’re free.”

“We’re free,” he echoed.

6 laid back down, and so did 47.

They were both going to sleep well that night.

Then the gunshots came.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'm just here to destroy everyone's hearts including my own


End file.
